


Still Waters

by queenmevesknickers



Series: A Night of Respite [1]
Category: Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gascon is annoying and I love him, Meve is glorious and I love her most of all, Reynard has a temper and I love him, Romance, Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales, Very slightly AU, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmevesknickers/pseuds/queenmevesknickers
Summary: “Watch your words,” said Reynard, hand tightly gripping the hilt of his sword. “Or you’ll learn I am not at all as tame as you believe.”Even Reynard has a breaking point. What if Gascon went a little too far with his teasing at the Hel'ays revels in Angren? Perhaps Meve might have learnt a little more than just what her second in command thinks of the new ballista…
Relationships: Meve (The Witcher)/Reynard Odo
Series: A Night of Respite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917286
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Still Waters

Meve was truly gladdened by the sight of her men making merry with the villagers at the feast they had stumbled across, glad enough that even her own heart felt a little less heavy. They had come so far since she had been tossed into that cell in Lyria – and yet the road ahead seemed just as long to her, for all that the end was almost in sight. Nevertheless, a night’s respite from the worries of the road was as much as could be hoped for right now, and it would do them all good.

Still, she frowned a little as she surveyed the crowd of revellers; she had seen neither Reynard nor Gascon for some time. For Reynard to keep to himself and enjoy a party from the sidelines was not unusual. But Gascon usually danced and drank with the best of them, and yet he could not be seen anywhere in the throng. Had something occurred to draw them both away? She fought hard to keep one thought at bay, yet it touched her mind like a shard of ice. Both men had sworn over and over their loyalty to her, pledged never to betray her again – but it was hard to ever banish the doubt from her thoughts entirely. She had to know. She had to find them now.

It was not difficult for her to slip away amongst the excitement. She did not think they would have gone far, and she had only just begun to creep through the trees when she heard their voices. She could only hear snatches of the conversation, and listen hard though she might, she could not quite make out the subject of their discussion. Gascon, she could see, looked perfectly at ease – arms folded, head tilted jauntily to one side, one eyebrow raised in his customary mocking way. Reynard, however, looked tense – _very_ tense. She had often seen Gascon baiting Reynard as he seemed to be doing now, and Reynard had often borne it with little more than a frown and a brusque retort. But if she had been closer, now, she would have warned the younger man – she doubted he could have seen the white-knuckle grip Reynard had on the hilt of his sword. If he was not careful –

She heard the hiss of steel as Reynard unsheathed his sword – it seemed Gascon had finally gone too far. The latter was saved only by his quick reflexes as he jumped back and grabbed for his own weapon, for Meve could tell from the shock on his face that he had not expected such a reaction. He held his own, but Meve could see that he could do little more than block the blows that Reynard was dealing him so fiercely. She felt her own anger rise within her. A night of respite granted to them all, and her two aides-de-camp seemed intent on slicing each other to ribbons. Why, why were men such fools?

It seemed both had been too focused on their duel to notice her approach, for when she dove between them, and wrenched Reynard’s sword from his grip and sent it flying with a well-timed blow of her own, both men gaped at her in shock.

“What the _hell_ is going on here?” she hissed. “Would either of you be so kind as to explain the meaning of this to me?” They continued to stare at her, still apparently stupefied by her sudden appearance in their midst. “I’ll admit, I was prepared for some kind of brawling to take place tonight,” she continued, in an icy tone. “But I did not think to look for it so high in th’ chain o' command!”

“Your – Your Grace,” began Reynard, visibly trembling, and his face still flushed with anger. He clenched his jaw, seemingly unable to continue. His usual eloquence seemed to have deserted him entirely.

“Go for a walk, Reynard,” Meve barked, glaring at him. She was a little shocked to see him so furious. “A long one. You and I shall have words once your temper has cooled.”

He hesitated for a moment, then obeyed her. As he walked off, she could see his shoulders were still tense and raised, and his fists clenched by his sides. He did not look back as he vanished amongst the trees.

She rounded on the other man. “I hope you shall be able to explain to me what just happened, Gascon,” she said, turning her hard stare on him. She was satisfied to see him shift uneasily under her gaze. “Did you not think it perhaps unwise, to always rib and tease a man who has wielded a blade since before you were born?”

“Gods, Meve, I swear,” Gascon said, sounding a little shaken. “After that, I promise I shan’t crack so much as a joke in his presence ever again.”

Now that she had prevented her two trusted friends from murdering each other in the woods, Meve’s anger gave way a little to her curiosity “Gascon. I have known Reynard Odo for nigh on twenty years, and _never_ , not once, seen him lose his temper like that. What on earth did you say to him?”

“Ah, well, Meve, I expect he’d never met someone as annoying as I am before now!” he jested, his good humour already starting to return to him. “I always like to prove th' exception.”

“And yet every time before now, Reynard had no trouble restraining himself from coming at you with a sword.” Meve folded her arms. “Truly Gascon, I would know how you managed to offend him so deeply. I cannot even begin to imagine how you provoked him so.”

Gascon gave her a sideways glance. “Really, Meve? You cannot imagine what subject might have set your loyal man off like that?”

Mystified, and a little annoyed now herself, Meve replied, “No, I cannot. And I cannot imagine why you simply will not tell me what it was. Is it so terrible you refuse to repeat it?”

He looked away. “Is everyone blind here but me?” he said, seemingly to himself. He sighed. “In truth Meve, I don't think it's fair of me to speak of it – it is Reynard’s concern, and his alone. I’ll admit, I shouldn’t have needled him about it, but I honestly meant no offence. I was just being nosy, is all, and didn’t know when I’d crossed the line...too damned curious, I was.”

“I see.” Meve could see he _was_ speaking honestly, though she was more puzzled than ever about what had just occurred before her very eyes. “You know what they say about curiosity, Gascon.”

“That it did for the cat?” He waggled his eyebrows. “Aye, but not for the –”

“Dog.” Meve groaned. “I can see you’re back to your usual self. Off with you,” she said, not unkindly. “I suppose I must find Reynard, now.”

Gascon hesitated for a moment, then laid a hand gently on her arm. “Don’t go too hard on him, Meve. He might lack a sense of humour,” he rolled his eyes, “but he’s a good man. If you knew –” but he cut the words off, shook his head, and left the clearing.

As Meve walked through the woods, she tried to puzzle it all together. She had heard Gascon spouting some nonsense about grain and summer skies, but why should Reynard gape at those? And what about them could possibly have made him so angry? The only times Meve had seen him draw a blade so fast were…well, in defence of her. She paused for a moment, lips parted in amazement. _Surely not_. But an idea had lodged itself in her mind now, one that she found increasingly difficult to ignore. As she continued on her path, she was surprised to discover that if she were mistaken, she would be very disappointed.

Reynard, it seemed, had not gone very far. A tree in the next clearing seemed to have caught what was left of his temper, judging from several deep gouges in its bark, but there was no trace of anger left in the dejected way he sat upon a log, head in hands. It was such a miserable sight it checked her step for a moment. She approached him slowly, making more noise than she normally might to ensure he knew he was no longer alone.

He glanced up at her, then jumped to his feet. “Your Grace,” he began in a rush, “My apologies, my deepest apologies, that you had to see…that. Gascon may have spoken out of turn, but I should have known better than to allow my temper to get the better of me in such a way.” He hung his head. “I cannot say how foolish I feel now. I only hope that you can overlook this incident.” He glanced at her again, a plea in his eyes. “Your Grace, I swear, I never intended to say aught of my – my feelings, on the matter. I hope that you can forget whatever Gascon may have said. My only wish is that you will allow me to continue to serve you, and prove that I never –”

“Reynard,” Meve said gently. “Gascon would not tell me a word of what had passed between you.”

Even in the moonlight, Meve could see his cheeks flush. “Oh.”

She sat down on one end of the log and gestured that he should join her, which, after a moment’s hesitation, he did.

“I must admit, I was surprised to see you act so rashly,” she said, softly. “It is unlike you, to allow yourself to be goaded in such a way, and by Gascon, of all people. You know he is hardly ever serious.”

He sighed, looking off into the trees. “The worst part is, what he said was not even so terrible. I do not think he realised he came too close to a painful truth. Perhaps even at another time, I could have ignored it, but I must confess my temper was already out of sorts.”

“Reynard – will you tell me what it was that you were speaking of?”

He remained silent, still gazing into the forest.

“If you will not tell me…Reynard, the little I have heard from the both of you has formed a suspicion in my mind, and I would wish to know if it were true.” She drew a breath. “Reynard, do you care for me? As more than your queen?”

It seemed a long time before he spoke. “Your Grace – Meve – I care for you more than you could ever know.” At last, he looked at her. There was a sadness to his expression, but what astonished her was the intensity of his gaze; the warmth, the _love_ with which he looked at her. Had he always looked at her like that? Perhaps she had just been too blind to see it.

She had to look away; the depth of feeling in his eyes made it harder to find the right words. She stood and took a few steps, and a deep breath. “I do not find it easy, to speak of how I feel. I suppose I have spent so long trying not to seem the soft-hearted woman, I have built my defences high. And now that I wish to share what is in my heart, I find it hard to let them down.”

His voice was steady and warm in the shadows beside her. “Your Majesty – I would never think any man or woman weak, for speaking of such things, least of all you. I know what courage it takes to do so.”

She smiled slightly at him. “Then I shall endeavour to be brave. Reynard, you have been a true and loyal friend to me since the day I arrived in the Rivian court. And the last eight years – truly, there have been times when I do not know how I could have managed to do all I have done without knowing you stood behind me.

“But I feel so much more than just gratitude. Every day, I have admired more and more your strength, your cleverness, your fairness; the way you have always challenged me and offered me your counsel without making me doubt my own judgement or feel a fool. There is no one else with whom I can share a glance, and each know what the other is thinking without speaking a word. And when I am so weary I fear I can feel no joy, your kindness has brought a smile to my lips. Reynard – I had not realised it before today, but for some time you have been the one dearest to my heart.”

She had turned to face him once more as she uttered the final words. There was a look of dawning happiness mingled with disbelief on his face as he stood and walked towards her. Gently, more delicately than she would have ever imagined, he took her hands in his.

“Truly, Meve – you care for me?” He shook his head slightly as stared at her in wonder. “I don’t know what to say.”

Tilting her head back slightly, to look into his eyes, she said “Then speak not, Reynard. Just kiss me.”

It was the slightest brush of his lips on hers, at first. Then another kiss, lingering, and another, longer still. They continued in this fashion, each kiss a little longer, a little deeper. Meve was growing impatient with this sedate pace until she began to understand it. The pressure of his hand on her back, the way his fingers gently worked their way into her hair, the deliberate way his lips touched hers, as though savouring every second; Reynard’s leisurely tempo was by no means lacking in passion. He kissed her as though every kiss might be their last.

It was hard to say how long might have passed – seconds? Centuries? – when the sound of whistling broke through the quiet of the clearing and they broke apart.

Without moving, Meve raised her voice and said, “Gascon. If I find you anywhere near us when I turn around, I will not hesitate to take up my sword and finish what Reynard started before.”

“All right, all right! No need to resort to threats o' violence, Meve. Just wanted to make sure th' pair of you hadn’t been eaten by any foul swamp creatures…and seeing as you haven’t, I’ll leave you two to it…” His laughter could be heard fading as he ventured back to the camp.

Meve and Reynard still stood with their arms about each other. She could not seem to stop smiling, and it seemed neither could he.

“Perhaps we should not linger _too_ much longer here,” she sighed. “I fear we shall be missed.”

“Indeed. I do not know how th’ men will enjoy themselves, without their general standing about dourly in the shadows, watching them make merry.”

Meve laughed. When had they last been able to joke in this light-hearted way? “Not so dour now, I think.”

“I do not think there is a happier man in our camp,” he said, pulling her in closer and stealing another kiss. “Or anywhere at all, for that matter.”

She kissed him back more thoroughly. “Reynard,” she said, a little breathlessly. “If I asked, would you come to me tonight? To my tent?”

He hesitated. “Your Grace –”

She had to hide a smile at this reversion to formalities. “I know what you are going to say. And I know, it’s not th' most proper thing. But – there is certainly much hardship ahead of us still, and doubtless many battles before we shall see our home again. One night of happiness together would make th' road ahead seem just a little less forbidding. And I swear,” she teased, knowing what his objections would be, “that the day we ride triumphantly through the streets of Rivia once more, I’ll let you make an honest woman of me.”

“A fairer promise I could not ask for,” he agreed, smiling despite himself. “And I shall hold you to it, Meve.” She felt a thrill at hearing him call her by her name again. “Though I must admit even without that assurance, I would have found it difficult to refuse such a summons from my queen.” This he murmured in her ear, in a low tone that made her heart beat a little faster.

They did not hurry back to the festivities, but it seemed that most, if not all, of the revellers were too busy partaking in the delights of the night to have noted their absence. Gascon, in the thick of things once more, spotted them slip back into the crowd and grinned broadly at them, before the dance carried him away again. Indeed, with the pleasures of music, drink and dancing in abundance, it is unlikely that even the most observant amongst them would have perceived the change in countenance of either the queen or the count; they sat quietly near each other, a little apart from the proceedings as was their custom at such occasions. Yet in the shadows between them, if anyone had looked, they could be seen to be holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was entirely inspired by the quote in the summary, which is from the scene after you find Knickers. When I saw that dialogue I almost immediately started thinking about what would happen if Gascon had been just a *bit* more annoying during the 'ballista' scene in Angren. 
> 
> ...this story may at some point get a much steamier part two...
> 
> Edit: the amazing [zarilia](https://zarilia.tumblr.com/) made a comic based on this story!! [Check it out here](https://zarilia.tumblr.com/post/634871080545288192/had-it-in-my-mind-for-a-while-now-inspired-by) ❤️


End file.
